


Surprise, Surprise

by pippen2112



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dirty Talk, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Light Bondage, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Sexual Fantasy, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-19 07:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/881026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pippen2112/pseuds/pippen2112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>McCoy should never ever let Jim Kirk be in charge of birthday surprises.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> For STID Kink Meme Prompt: http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/2836.html?thread=1337620#t1337620
> 
> Bones spitroasted between two men, and loving it. I prefer a threesome that involves Kirk, but otherwise, please, entertain me. :) The kinkier the better!
> 
> Unbeta-ed. More to come, hopefully before the end of the weekend.

Leonard really should have known better than to let Jim take the reins on his birthday of all days.  It’s not that he doesn’t trust Jim—on the contrary, he trusts Jim with his life, sanity, and sexual undoing.  It’s just that Jim has a damn good memory and a way of twisting Leonard’s arm into agreeing to things he never dreamed he’s want to do without so much as a “Trust me, Bones.  It’ll be fun.”

 

Tonight is a perfect case in point.  When Jim flatly stated that he was putting together a surprise shindig for his best friend’s/lover’s birthday, Leonard had expected a sprawling night of bar crawling in true Kirkian fashion, savoring some bourbon while Jim tried to goad him into a good mood or , God forbid, dancing before the two tumbled into bed together.  Maybe a sloppy blowjob if he was particularly lucky. 

 

Well no.  If he were particularly lucky, Jim would put him over his knee and take him out of his head for an hour or so.  He wasn’t expecting a scene though.  Earlier in the week, Jim had tied him at the foot of the bed, a hefty plug vibrating pleasantly in his ass and a cock ring tight around the base of his penis, and used his mouth until Jim burst over his face.  If that hadn’t been enough, Jim kept him on edge for what felt like hours, denying Leonard until he’d babbled out one of his wilder fantasies.  He might have blacked out during that orgasm.  Leonard still doesn’t completely remember what he’d told Jim, only that it had something to do with a certain admiral whose voice _doesn’t_ give him a hard-on every time the man speaks. 

 

When he got home after a strenuous day at ‘Fleet Medical, he certainly wasn’t expected to find Jim in his bedroom, leaning against the bed, wearing a _very_ fitted pair of jeans and a shit-eating grin, and holding a long rectangle of black fabric.  His uniform trousers get a little tighter at the sight before him, and he swallows convulsively. 

 

“Are you ready to begin, Leonard?”

 

Jim always brings him into a scene with the blindfold and those words.  Fuck, he was not prepared for this, but that doesn’t stop him from closing the door, nodding his ascent, and sinking to his knees.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

Jim’s grin softens, and he works the cloth through his fingers.  “Come here.  Crawl.”

 

He doesn’t need to be told twice.  He crosses the room on hands and knees, his cock pressing against the front of his pants uncomfortably.  It pushes him a little faster until he settles between Jim’s slightly spread thighs.  He settles on his knees and keeps his gaze down.  Jim’s hands slowly thread through his hair, massaging his scalp and working down to his neck.  He hums contentedly as Jim works, waiting patiently until Jim slides the cloth over his eyes.

 

“Do you remember your safewords?”

 

Leonard nods.  “Green, yellow, red, sir.”

 

“Good,” Jim says, knotting the fabric behind his head, tilting his face upward, and kissing his forehead.  “Stand.”

 

He rises smoothly, and Jim’s hands snake to the buttons of his uniform.  Jim works steadily, slowly telegraphing each move before slipping the buttons from their holes and peeling away layer by layer until he’s naked of more than just his clothes.  He’s slowly stripped bare of his thought until he’s alone with nothing to buffer the sensation of Jim’s calloused hands on his torso, soft kisses on his throat and the back of his neck as Jim works long lines of rope around his arms, binding each wrist to the opposite elbow.  He’s flushed and hard already, coming steadily undone under Jim’s simple ministrations.

 

Jim skims a hand over the curve of his ass.  He pushes back into the touch.  Jim slaps his left and right buttocks in quick succession.  He moans before he can bite back the sound.

 

“How’re you doing, Leo?”

 

“Green,” he whispers breathily.

 

A firm hand closes over his balls, tight but not painful.  “Green what?”

 

“Green, sir,” he corrects quickly, forcing himself to keep still even though he wants to rock his hips down into Jim’s hand.  It’s too early for him to be that desperate for touch, and Jim, God bless him, already has too little trouble making him beg.

 

The hand releases his balls and lightly rolls them before trailing up to his dick.  The touch is feather light, teasing at the glans and spreading pre-come in its wake.

 

“Good boy,” Jim says, rewarding him with a kiss to the underside of his jaw.  “You’ve been so good, Leonard.  So good for me.  I want to give you a reward.  Would you like that?”

 

Leonard nods, hips arching forward following Jim’s teasing movements.  “Yes, sir.  Thank you, sir.”

 

Jim laughs.  “Don’t thank me just yet.”

 

Then, the door chimes.  His heartbeat stutters and his shoulders tense.  Jim’s hands are on him instantly, one wrapping around the nape of his neck, the other pressing on his chest.  “Kneel,” he says calmly.

 

But Leonard’s knees are hard and unmoving.  He’s never shown this side of himself to anyone other than Jim.  He’s always had a passing interest in exhibitionism, in being shown off, but he save that for his fantasies where he doesn’t have to live through the consequences of involving a third party.  He’s shaking his head back and forth before he realizes it. 

 

“Kneel, Leonard,” Jim repeats.  “I’ve got you.”

 

 _Fuck no_ , he thinks but doesn’t say.  His throat’s gone dry.  The door chimes again.  What’s going on? Why won’t they leave?  His mind’s whirling on overdrive until Jim presses firmly at the back of his neck and pinches his nipples in quick succession.  He yelps in surprise, but the errant thoughts flutter to the corners of his perception.  He feels the hand at the nape of his neck slide upward toward the blindfold’s knot.

 

“No,” he says quickly.  He trust’s Jim.  He doesn’t want to take the blindfold off.

 

Jim’s hand stills and drops to his shoulder.  Jim presses his forehead to Leonard’s and breathes calmly.  “Give me a color, or kneel, Leonard.  You can trust me.  I won’t let you get hurt.”

 

Leonard nods slowly, breathes deeply through his nose until he’s calmed down, and goes to his knees once more.  Jim ruffles his hair reassuringly, and Leonard tries to find it comforting.  He’s coming back to himself quickly, too quickly probably, and Jim can tell.  “I’ll be right back.  Don’t worry.”


	2. Chapter 2

Leonard hears Jim close the door behind him before he starts to fidget in his bonds.  When he’s in the zone, there’s nothing hotter than being made to wait while Jim meticulously ties him up.  Usually, just having his wrists tied is enough to keep him out of his head, but clearly today is not one of those days. 

 

His muscles tense and twitch as he flexes his hands, wondering if he can wriggle out of the knots and cover himself.  The idea is stupid on more than one count.  For one, Jim went through numerous courses in ropes and bonds; any knot he’s tied is going to hold.  What’s more, Jim’s not gonna let anything bad happen to him.  He tries to let that reassure him as his heart rate settles.

 

He hangs his head, staring blindly in the direction of his groin.  He doesn’t need to see to know that he’s gone limp, that panic overpowered arousal and left him feeling clammy and self-conscious.  He presses his thighs together in a vain attempt to cover himself; it just leaves him feeling more exposed.

 

Leonard hears the front door slide open.  His spine stiffens instinctively.  He hopes Jim will just make some excuse and get back in here.  Even if the scene is so far beyond salvaging, he and Jim can find some way to make the night memorable. 

 

“Jim.  Good to see you.  Is Dr. McCoy in?”

 

All at once, Leonard’s jaw drops open and his heartbeat stutters.  What the hell is Pike doing here?  The admiral’s commed him before with questions about the medication he’s been on since the Nerada, but he’s never just dropped by his personal quarters.  His skin suddenly feels too tight and too warm and he twists more under the ropes.

 

“Admiral,” Jim replies quickly.  “He’s a little tied up at the moment.  Is it urgent?”

 

If he was warm before, he’s flushed beet red now.  Trust Jim to make a fucking pun at a time like this.  _Dammit Jim_ , he thinks through his frenzy, _just tell him I’ll comm him and get him out of here!_

 

“Unfortunately, yes.  May I come in?” Pike asks, but his tone is clear; there’s only one right answer.

 

Jim makes a noise from the other room, something he can’t immediately identify, but it almost sounds like a chuckle.  “Of course.”

 

_Oh, fuck me, no._

 

Leonard squirms, hyperaware that the only thing separating him from Jim and Pike is one unlocked door.  Fuckin’ hell.  His head hangs and his shoulders strain against the ropes.  Fuckin’ hell, this is like something out of a nightmare.  He tries to rock back onto his heals, when his penis drags against the fine hairs of his upper thighs and he hisses in pleasure.  He freezes.  His cock’s hard.  Again.  How did that happen? 

 

The footsteps in his living room stop, and someone sighs as they settle onto his sofa.  “Long day, sir?” Jim asks amicably.

 

“And it’s not over yet,” Pike answers, voice gravelly with exhaustion.

 

His dick twitches.  Oh yeah, that’s how his damn traitorous erection happened.  As much as Leonard would love to deny it, he’s got a thing for commanding, salt-and-pepper types and since he met the admiral, Pike has pushed his buttons.  Thankfully, Leonard’s been able to confine Pike to that area of his mind reserved for fantasies and wish fulfillment.  Until now, his cock reminds him, rising from between his legs and leaking pre-come onto his stomach.  God dammit, Jim had better get in here soon and get this sorted out.

 

“Well, hopefully Leonard will be able to help with that,” Jim says quickly.

 

He can hear footsteps again, the knob turning, before Pike pipes up again.  “What are you playing at, Jim?”

 

His breath stills in his chest.  The same question’s playing on his mind, but he hasn’t had the opportunity to ask.  Leonard tries to keep still and quiet, listening for any hint of Jim’s voice, but he’s restless with arousal and itching to feel skin against his flesh.  He’s half-ready to scream, half-ready to come.

 

Beyond the door, Jim is quiet for a moment.  The door creaks as he leans back against it.  He can barely hear two sets of breathing in the other room.  _Just do something, dammit!_   He might go crazy if the silence persists much longer.

 

“No games, sir,” Jim answers firmly.  “Just trying to do something memorable for Bones.”

 

Pike must shift on the sofa, probably leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees.  He’s probably watching Jim with that steely, certain gaze, his head cocked to the side curiously.  For a second, he imagines Pike looking at him with that same focused stare, particularly in his current state of undress, and his stomach quivers while goose bumps raise on his arms.  His head drops forward again and he focuses on breathing calmly through his nose.  Better to cut off that line of thinking right now before his thoughts take a _more_ graphic turn.  Like Pike’s strong hands bruising his hips, or warm breath tickling the shell of his ear, or bites around his collarbone.  Yeah, very not helpful.

 

“Does he know?”

 

“He’s about to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Hopefully will have the final part up tomorrow :)


	3. Chapter 3

The door swings open.  Quick footsteps pad across the carpet.  Jim’s hand curls back around his neck, thumb stroking into his hair comfortingly.  His breath stutters, and the tightness in his chest starts to subside.  His shoulders sag.  He slumps forward into the cradle of Jim’s hips and slowly breathes in Jim’s musk.

 

“I’ve got you, Leonard.  Everything’s okay.”

 

“Jim,” he whispers.  “Jim, what’s---”

 

Jim shushes him, kneels down in front of him, pulls of the blindfold in one quick tug. 

 

He blinks.  The dim light of the bedroom is almost blinding.  In his periphery, he can see the dark doorway; he can’t tell if the door’s open or closed.  But Jim’s hand is on his cheek, and all he can see are Jim’s eyes, wide with worry.

 

“It’s okay, Bones.  I’ve got you.  Are you okay?”

 

Leonard’s nodding before Jim’s finished.  He's quickly coming back to himself, thoughts racing before he can put any feeling into words.  He expected he'd feel angry, or betrayed, or pissed beyond measure, ready to punch Jim in his fucking face.  Instead, he's just relieved to have Jim's hands on him.  

 

Well, relieved and ready to explode from sexual frustration.

 

"Jim," he asks once his voice has come back to him, "what the hell is Admiral Pike doing in my living room?"

 

Jim swallows quickly, and he glances down defensively.  "Don't be mad, Bones.  I just..." Jim hesitates, something so out of character it unsettles Leonard. "I wanted to do something special for you.  Especially after earlier this week.  Shit, I've never seen you come that hard. So, I just wanted to you know, give you something--"

 

"Memorable?" Leonard interrupts with a furrowed brow.

 

Jim nods slowly, his expression so guilty he looks like a puppy who got caught urinating on the carpet. 

He can't help the soft, amused huff he makes in response.  No mater how misguided his execution was, he can't deny that Jim was trying to do something thoughtful--later, much later, he'll look back on this moment and wonder when his mind warped into categorizing "instigating a threesome" as "thoughtful"--and that makes him grin

 

"A piece of advice," he offers. "Next time, talk to me about inviting someone else to join our play before you tie me up."

 

Jim looks past him and nods, the smile on his face far from genuine. Leonard finds himself frowning. He knows Jim's bound to keep beating himself up about this whole situation.  Jim prides himself so much on getting things right that even little failures weigh on him.  He knows Jim well enough to see past his care-free mask. 

 

He quickly drops his gaze, focuses his breathing, and says "Blindfold me."

 

Jim shifts beside him. He can feel the strength of Jim's eyes on him. "You don't have to, Bones."

 

Leonard quirks up a brow and looks up at his lover.  Jim look so equally hopeful and worried its almost painful.  He grins.  "Sir, with all due respect, do you honestly think you could 'make me' do something I really don't want to do?"

 

And just like that, Jim's smiling again, almost smirking if the borderline-maniacal glint in his eye is any indicator.  The look is enough to spark further arousal in his bones and his dick swells in anticipation.  "Alright, Leonard," Jim replies as he leans forward and re-covers Leonard's eyes.  "I hope you're prepared."

 

_So do I._

 

Satisfied that the blindfold is secure, Jim presses another kiss to his forehead and strokes his thumb lovingly over Leonard's jaw.

 

"Admiral," Jim calls. "He's ready for you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay and adding another chapters. The boys are just being... really annoying. All the smut is coming, promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I got this section finished and realized I'd only barely scratched the surface of the smut and that this section is almost as long as the the first three chapters. So, this is part one of the smut. I'm hoping to have part two up before the end of the weekend.

In the brief space where Leonard is still capable of conscious thought, he wonders when this became his life, when waiting on his knees for Jim and Pike became an acceptable course of action, when his fucking dick decided that borderline-painful arousal was the best response to this situation.  He wonders if it’s too late for him to call “red” and bolt into the bathroom; sure he’s trussed up and blindfolded, but he’s always had a great sense of direction. 

 

Those stray thoughts slam to a standstill against the walls of his skull when he hears soft, stead footsteps approaching.  He closes his eyes behind the blindfold and breathes deeply to center himself.  It barely helps as the steps become louder and louder.  His cock pulses between his legs, standing proudly between his thighs, like it’s ready to salute.  The swampy, swirling pit of his stomach lurches at the thought.  He’s suddenly too cold all over, skin covered in goose bumps.    His chin dips toward his sternum, and Jim’s hand slips away from his jaw.  He does his best not to lean after the touch.

 

The footsteps stop, probably at the doorframe.  He swallows.  No going back now.

 

For a moment, Pike doesn’t say anything, but he can almost feel the heavy gaze skimming over him, from his unkempt hair to his flushed skin, from his bitten lips, to his restrained arms, to his quivering stomach, finally from his folded legs to his reddened dick.  He can feel the stare lingering there, as present as a hand.  He frees pre-come beading at the slit.  He is so completely fucked.

 

“Wow, you weren’t kidding, Jim,” Pike finally says, his voice caught at the back his throat. 

 

Jim chuckles.  “I rarely do when pleasure is concerned.”  Jim’s hands settle on his shoulders, testing the tension on the ropes.  “Plus, there’s a special appeal,” he continues, his touch trailing down his chest, “having a man tied and waiting to serve your ever whim.”

 

Suddenly, Jim pinches his nipple.  A whine rises involuntarily in his throat, but he fights against the impulse to move.  He wants to be good for this.  For Jim.  And Pike.

 

The admiral makes a pleased noise.  “What do you call your boy?”

 

His balls tighten.  Shit, shit, shit, he’s gonna blow before the party even starts.  As if sensing his thoughts, Jim reaches between his legs, tightens his fingers around the base of Leonard’s penis to stave off his arousal.  Then, something cold and unyielding slides down his length.  A cock ring.  Another reflex whine resonates in his throat, but he’s thankful for Jim’s foresight.

 

Jim ruffles his hair again, and replies “Leonard when he’s good, but he’ll answer to whatever you want to call him.”

 

“Safeword?”

 

“Traffic light system,” Jim explains.  “And he’ll use them.”

 

“Hard limits?”

 

“Watersports, bloodplay, and scarification.  And don’t take the blindfold off until he’s in his headspace.”

 

Pike “hmmms” in satisfaction.  Leonard can feel his spine tensing in anticipation.  “May I?”

 

Jim’s hand tightens in his hair for a moment—it makes his breath hitch—before he soothes down the strands and steps away.  “Be my guest.”

 

Pike crosses the room slowly, each step sure and pointed straight in his direction.  He keeps his head down out of respect.  If he’s doing something wrong, he trusts that one of the other men will correct him.  His breath is shallow but even. 

 

Pike stops a few inches short of him, close enough that he can feel the older man’s body heat and smell his sharp, warm scent but far enough that he can’t feel the tent of his trousers against his forehead.  He keeps his posture straight no matter how much he wants to close the gap between them.

 

“Open your mouth, boy.”

 

His penis lurches.  Fuck, he is not gonna last.  He salivates, swallows, and angles his head upward.  With slow, deliberate movements, he opens his mouth.  Cool, rough fingers circle his lips.  It tickles, but he subtly presses into the touch.

 

“Such pretty lips,” Pike says filmly.  “Nice and pink and meant to be wrapped around a cock.  I bet that’s what Jim keeps you for: this warm, cock-sucking mouth.  Do you speak, boy?”

 

He’s so caught up in the words that he almost doesn’t hear the admiral’s question.  “Yes, sir,” he answers quickly, voice low and rough with arousal.  Somewhere to his right, he can hear Jim shifting on the bed, probably settling in for whatever show Pike has planned.  The thought sends fire surging through his veins.

 

“Do you like having a dick in your mouth, boy?”

 

“Yes, sir,” he response a little more loudly this time.  He’s flushing again, but he’s not sure if it’s Pike voice, or being called “boy,” or just this entire scene.

 

“Tell me, what’s your favorite part of cock sucking?”

 

Fuck, in all of his wildest, sexiest, most outlandish fantasies, he’s never pictured this scenario, being made to talk about his pleasure.  His stomach flutters. His face burns red.  He squirms.

 

“Leonard,” Jim says sternly, “we have a guest.  Do as your told.”

 

Dammit, Jim only adds to his humiliated, ecstatic arousal.  He says something in response, but it’s too quiet for him to hear. 

 

Suddenly, a steely hand fists in his hair, turning his head farther up and making him rise up onto his knees.  He feels warm breath on his face.  “Answer me, boy,” Pike demands.

 

“I…” he starts, wishing he could drop his head and hide his pink cheeks.  He swallows.  “I like hands fisting my hair.  And the too-thick press of a dick in my throat.  And not knowing if I can take it.”

 

The moment he’s stopped speaking, Pike’s on him, dragging him into a filthy kiss that leaves him feeling debauched.  There’s just enough teeth to keep him on edge with pain and just enough tongue to soothe away his worries.  It’s nothing like kissing Jim who’s always sweet even in their most passionate embraces.  This pushes him to the edge and drags him back at the same time.

 

Pike’s hands never waver, never loosen in his hair, and the sharp jolts of pain only heighten his arousal.  The older man pulls him back from the kiss, his breath coming in heavy gasps, but he strains forward for more.  “You’re just glutton for punishment, boy.  I thought you’d trained him better, Jim.”

 

“He’s eager,” Jim replies.  He can picture Jim reclined on the bed, his erection bulging in the too-damn-tight jeans, bare chest ready to be worshiped, eyes sharp and commanding.  He squirms and keens at the image and Pike’s firm grip.  “Hasn’t had a cock in him today.”

 

“Is that what you want, boy?” Pike asks, tugging him higher onto his knees until his thighs strain to keep him steady and his penis swings between his legs, entirely vulnerable.  He knows what’s coming, but it still surprises him to feel cool fingertips skimming along his shaft, fondling and squeezing his balls, teasing the head.

 

“Please,” he whimpers, his pulse skyrocketing. 

 

He’s not expecting to hear Pike nip at the sensitive flesh just below his ear, or for the admiral to growl “You want someone to use you up until all you can do is moan and beg for more?”

 

His balls flutter, tighten, and his cock spurts.  Fuck.  He’s coming, cock ring be damned.  He lets out a long moan and his back arches.  He feels warm cum splatter on his chest as high as his nipples.  If it weren’t for the hand in his hair, he’d have fallen over.

 

As he sags into Pikes grip, he hears the older man’s ragged breathing and a quiet “fuck” that reignites the fire in his belly.  Fuck, how is this his life? And when did he turn into a fucking teenager? He feels like he’s just come in his pants and ruined the party.

 

Before he can overthink it, there’s a second set of hands on him, rubbing his shoulders, arms and wrists in familiar patterns.  Jim.  His lover slides in behind him, easing him down from his protesting knees.  Jim presses soft kisses to his back, and Pike’s hand eases in his hair as he licks and nibbles on the column of his throat.

 

“Holy shit, Leo,” Jim hisses, pressing his groin into the curve of Leonard’s ass.  “That was amazing!  I had no idea you had that in you.”

 

He starts to say something in protest, that he came too early and without permission, but Pike hums over his Adam’s apple and shushes him.  “Good boy.  It’s alright.  We didn’t tell you not to come.”

 

He’s shivering from the words and the touches, from the way his cock tries to fill out again, from the fact that he wishes he could have lasted longer.  He can feel Jim’s hardness pressed against his ass, and if the kiss was anything to go on, he’d bet Pike is equally hard in his trousers.

 

“Where are you, Leonard?” Pike asks quietly.

 

He breathes deeply, trying to recover from the orgasm.  His body is loose and relaxed now, but there’s an undercurrent of energy twitching down his spine.  “Green, sir,” he answers.

 

He feels Jim smile against his shoulder blade, his hands moving more lightly over his lover.  Pike’s movements have changed too, still solid and reassuring, but more fluid and sensual, more in tuned with Leonard’s body.

 

“Are you ready to continue?”

 

“Please, sir.”

 

He’s rewarded with another wicked kiss from the admiral and a slow roll of Jim’s hips.  He surrenders to it quickly, letting the feeling overwhelm him once more as his cock starts to harden.  Fuck, his body is going to hate him in the morning, but right now, the future ache seems _so_ worth it.

 

Pike chuckles as he pulls away, his hand running over Leonard’s cum-covered chest, coating his fingers in cum.  “Ready to play, Jim?”

 

Behind him, Jim chuckles darkly, and chills creep down his spine.  “I thought you’d never ask.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any thoughts or recommendations, please leave a comment.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim pushes his nose into the hair behind Leonard’s ear, his breathing faster now.  His hands play over the bonds, tweaking his nipples.  He groans as his penis twitches in a valiant attempt to harden, but he still needs a few more minute before he’ll be ready to go.  Neither Jim nor Pike are bothered by this.  Instead, the two sets of hands curve and stroke across his skin.  Every nerve feels alight with fire and burgeoning arousal.  It’s like every inch of his skin is hardwired directly to his dick.  His head falls back against Jim’s shoulder.  It’s the most exquisite form of torture he’s ever had to endure.

 

Pike’s hands slide south, one leaving a thin trail of cum in its wake.  Fingers circle his glans.  His body quivers. 

 

“You just don’t know when to quit,” Pike growls, pressing up against Leonard’s ballsack.  “You’d take everything we’d give you.”

 

“If he weren’t already so strung out, I bet he could take your fist,” Jim retorts while grabbing a handful of his ass and digging his nails into the flesh. 

 

Before he can stop himself, Leonard pictures himself spread wide around Pike’s wrist, Jim thrusting into his mouth, arms pinned down by Jim’s legs.  He moans and rocks back and forth between the two men surrounding him. 

 

Pike nips at his collarbone.  “Do you want us to spread you wide, boy?”

 

He keens at the back of his throat, cants his hips forward, and spreads his legs farther.  “Dammit, yes!”

 

Jim licks at the shell of his ear and uses both hands to spread apart Leonard’s ass cheeks.  Pike quickly recoats his fingers in cum—and he has no idea whether to be grossed out or hard as a fucking rock about that—and slowly circles his finger over Leonard’s hole. 

 

“Shit!” he whines at the slick sensation alone.

 

“Leonard,” Jim snaps.  “If you can’t keep your mouth shut, I can always find something to occupy it.”

 

He bites his lip and stills his hips, but Pike’s pressing his thumb against his perineum as he teases his asshole.  Jim leans back, hands gripping his ass hard enough to bruise, and admires the admiral’s work.  He can feel his hole fluttering around the older man’s touch; he can only imagine what it looks like.  Whatever it looks like, Jim’s gasp tells him it’s a sight to behold.

 

“So responsive,” Jim murmurs in amazement.

 

Pike chuckles.  “I’d think you would know that about your pet.”

 

“Never seen it from this angle.”  Jim sounds mesmerized by the sight before him.  “I love this ass.”

 

Jim spanks him with both hands just as Pike slides a finger into him, one long press until it’s sheathed up to the second knuckle.  And, fuck, the sensation of being breached always gets him going, but coupled with the sharp sting of his ass cheeks, it’s the sweetest pain he’s ever felt.

 

“Fuck,” he gasps involuntarily.

 

In response, Pike withdraws his finger until only the tip holds him open.  “You better find something for your boy to suck on.  Otherwise he’ll just run his mouth.”

 

“I’ve got just the thing.”  Before he can so much as groan, three fingers push into his mouth and rest on his tongue.  He slurps around them immediately, salivating at the weight taste of Jim.  “Get them good and wet, Leonard,” Jim instructs. 

 

He nods as he tongues the digits and sucks in earnest.  Pike, the sadist, doesn’t press his finger farther into him, but rather circles it slowly against the muscle of his hole.  He grunts in frustration but keeps working at Jim’s fingers.

 

“Aren’t you just a slut for it?” Pike says as he slowly dips his finger deeper into Leonard.  “Don’t even have a cock in you and you’re gagging for it.”

 

He nods so emphatically that Jim’s fingers almost slip from his mouth.  He receives another spank and he arches back into the hit.  Pike’s off hand grips his hip to still him.  “I’ll make you a deal, boy.  Every time you can make Jim moan, I’ll give you another finger.”  To demonstrate, Pike teases his hole with a second finger.  “Be a good whore, and you’ll be rewarded.”

 

Behind him, Jim curses under his breath.  He whines around Jim’s fingers and sucks harder.  Jim remains stubbornly silent, but he’s breathing faster than before.  Working his tongue, he draws Jim’s hand deeper into his mouth until his lips rest against the webbing between Jim’s ring finger and pinky.  It’s a stretch, but he presses the tip of his tongue to the sensitive skin.

 

Jim tries to mask a groan by biting his neck, but Pike hears it and slides in a second finger.  For a moment, the feeling is uncomfortable, but Jim rakes his nails down his arms and licks his neck.  “Good boy,” Pike mutters as he scissors his fingers.

 

His eyelids flutter closed and his back arches.  Two fingers shouldn’t feel so good.  He sucks harder on Jim’s fingers to show his appreciation.  Then, Pike wiggles his fingers just so and presses against his prostate, and he thrashes.

 

“Oh, he liked that,” Jim says with a gravelly voice.  “Do it again.”

 

Pike obliges and Leonard sees fucking white behind his eyelids.  His had falls back until just the tips of Jim’s fingers are in his mouth, and he grazes the pads with his teeth.

 

“Oh, fuck me,” Jim moans.  “Shit, Leonard.”

 

Pike slams in a third finger.  Jim’s fingers slip out of his mouth.  He yowls at the delightful burn.

 

Pike captures his mouth again.  His kiss is firey, and tendrils of pleasure lick out across his belly.  He kisses back feverishly, leaning forward as best he can.  Pike tilts his head away for a moment, and Leonard trails kisses down his neck as far as he can reach.  “Jim, take over for a minute.”

 

Without a word, Jim presses his wet fingers down the crack of Leonard’s ass and pushes in a digit alongside Pike’s.  The stretch is unbelievable, and the two men move in counterpoint for a few thrusts.  Jim scissors in a second finger, and Pike slips free and steps back.  Jim catches him around the chest to keep him from falling, his muscles are loose with pleasure.  Vaguely, he hears a zipper working down and a lazy slap of skin on skin.  Jim’s hand pistons between his legs, working in a third finger roughly.  He bites his lip to keep quiet, but a litany of whimpers and moans sound in his throat.  Jim noses at his ear and whispers.  “Fuck, Leo, let me hear you.  Keep talking.”

 

“Fuck, sir,” he groans, his cock bobbing from the strength of Jim’s thrusts.  “Fuck, I’m full and close and…Shit… please.”

 

“Please, what?” Pike asks from just beyond his reach.

 

“Fuck me,” he whispers, high on pleasure and borderline exhausted.

 

Jim doesn’t let up fingerfucking him or mouthing at the salty skin of his neck, but Pike grips his chin with one hand and rips the blindfold off with the other.  He blinks quickly and gulps at the burning look in the admiral’s eyes.  He wants to look away from the heated stare, but Pike’s grip is firm.  And fuck, the older man is still in uniform.  His cock surges despite the metal ring still binding him.  It might be the only think that keeps him from coming from the sight alone.

 

Pike stares down at him and says firmly, “Ask properly, boy.  And don’t you dare look away.”

 

His heartbeat thunders in his ears, but he swallows and finds his voice hidden deep in his chest.  “Sirs, please fuck me however you see fit.”

 

His cheeks are flushed, but the outright hunger in Pike’s gaze is worth it.  For a moment, the admiral looks over his shoulder at Jim and nods.  He’s about to turn to Jim and ask what’s happening before Pike steps forward, his cock poking through the fly of his uniform slacks, rosy and weeping.  He gawks at the size of it, imagining how it would feel thrusting into his ass.  He’d never considered himself a size queen, but today is just fucking with all his preconceived notions.  Pike moves his hand from his chin to the back of his neck and keeps Leonard’s head angled back.

 

“Eyes on me, boy,” Pike instructs. 

 

He nods even as he feels Jim shift behind him and wiggle his hips slightly.  Pike tightens his hand in his hair to keep him focused.  “Now, open your mouth.”

 

He does, sticking is tongue out and tucking his teeth behind his lips.  He keeps his eyes locked on Pike as the admiral leans forward and slowly feeds him his cock.

 

The weight of Pike’s cock in his mouth is intoxicating.  His tongue curls around the head and flicks across the bundle of nerves beneath the glans.  Pike doesn’t react beyond licking his lips. 

 

“Suck.”

 

He doesn’t need to be told twice.  His own cock jumps when Pike’s presses against the back of his throat.  It takes a few tries before he can make his throat open and take Pike deeper.  Then, Pike’s grip on his hair shift and he slowly starts rocking Leonard back and forth, controlling the pace effortlessly.

 

It’s then that Jim slips his fingers out of his ass and spits a few times into his palm.  A slick swish is all the warning he gets before Jim pushes up under his ass and thrusts his cock, quickly setting a brutal pace.  It’s all he can do to keep his throat open and his breathing constant as Jim glides over his prostate, sending him hurtling toward orgasm, while Pike fucks his mouth.  He’s gonna have bruises on his hips in the shape of Jim’s handprints and sores from where Pike’s holding his head.  Hell, he’ll be lucky if he can sit comfortably tomorrow, but he can’t be bothered to care.  The blunt force of Jim and the quiet power of Pike is bliss. 

 

“So fucking hot,” Jim rasps in his ear.  “So slick and open and eager.  So good, Leonard.”

 

He whines and moans, seeking out a slight scrape of friction on his cock.  He’s ready to burst, but this orgasm is harder to reach than the previous, especially with the cock ring.  He gazes up at Pike, pleading with his eyes and with the swirl of his tongue along Pike’s length.  The admiral looks back at him with a sadistic little grin and simply moves his shin forward and presses it into Leonard’s penis.  He understands all too well: this is the best he’s gonna get.  In desperation, his hips snap forward, grinding against the scratchy wool of Pike’s trousers.  The shift gives Jim more leverage and he slams into his lover faster and harder than before.  He strains forward, feels his balls tighten, feels his cock twitch and shudder.  It’s too much sensation, too much action, too much distraction.  And he loves it.

 

“That’s it,” Pike roars.  “Such a good little slut.”

 

If he had the leverage to nod, he would.  Instead, he laps at the organ invading his mouth.

 

Before long, Pike’s hips start to stutter, and he pulls out just in time to cover Leonard’s face in come.  Jim follows not long after, filling his ass with hot cum that start to leak down his thighs when Jim pulls out.  He gasps for breath, licking up a string of cum that lands on his lips, and does his best not to fall forward and hump the carpet to completion.

 

Jim reaches down between Leonard’s legs to remove the cock ring, but on instinct, he pulls away from the hand that will undoubtedly mean overstimulation.  Jim hesitates, his eyes slightly narrowed before he asks, “How’re you doing, Bones?”

 

He swallows, shaking out of his headspace, and replies, “Horny, frustrated, and covered in cum.  All in all, very, _very_ green, sir.”

 

Jim makes a noise of relief and Pike chuckles. 

 

“Good boy.”

 

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, that the end. I hope y'all enjoyed it. If there's enough interest, I'm more than happy to keep writing this coupling. Just leave a comment and lemme know! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Please review! I haven't settled on the details of where this story is going, so suggestions are welcome! :)


End file.
